


More Than What They See

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logan and Remus finally get the the hug they deserve, M/M, Other, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: All Remus had wanted was a snack. That's all. Thomas and Roman were busy on some project and he was happy to leave them to it, but he didn't even get all the way down the stairs before being met with animosity. So he just simply sinks away without  a word. The oddity and quietness with which Remus slips away isn't lost on Logan and he decides to follow after the embodiment of Dark Creativity. After all. He doesn't seem needed at the moment.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	More Than What They See

Thomas groaned and rolled his head back at the unmistakable rattle of Remus trotting down the stairs. "Remus, not _now_ please."

The Duke froze at the base of the stairs, an unexpected pang lanced through his chest.

He hadn't even said anything.

Didn't even have anything he wanted to share.

He was just on his way to the kitchen for a treat of salt and vinegar chips.

He cast a cursory glance around the room. Thomas and Roman were huddled around the laptop, Logan sat nearby engrossed in some book or other while Virgil glowered at him from the back of the couch. A quick glance to kitchen revealed Patton making what seemed to be lemonade. Remus's shoulders dropped and he silently sank from the room. He didn't really need a snack anyway... 

Logan glanced up with a frown when he realized he hadn't heard the telltale rattle of Remus returning up the stairs or otherwise moving. He was just gone. Logan's brow furrowed and he closed his book. "If you won't be needing me, there is something I'd like to look into." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Specs," Roman nodded without looking up from the screen. 

Logan held back a sigh and pushed aside the twinge in his chest as he sank from the living room. 

\--- 

Remus sat as his desk, an old style feather quill held loosely in one hand, the other hand propping up his head. Half-heartedly, he drew a loose swirl that gradually became tighter. A vague rendition of a tornado. Then he drew another one. And another. They weren't destroying anything, there wasn't even anything else on the paper, they were just existing. One little tornado after another. Nothing special about them. 

"It never gets easier, does it?" 

Remus jumped at his desk and let out a string of curses that would have made any sailor blush. He clutched his chest and turned in his chair to glare at the Logical Side. 

" _Can I help you_?" he growled. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Logan pushed his glasses back. "I just...wanted to see if you were alright." 

Remus's brow furrowed and glanced around the room with guarded confusion. "...Is this some kind of a joke?" 

Logan shook his head and came to stand next to Remus. He leaned his hips back against the desk back, bracing himself on one leg with the other propped closer to the desk. "I didn't hear you leave which meant you had to have sunk out of the room, which you don't normally do without at least a comment, so I came to check on you. Then finding you at the desk hunched over the way you were without really working on anything...it seemed a safe assumption that you were upset." 

Remus's face went hard. "You're really dedicated to that Sherlock thing, aren't you?" he asked snidely. 

Logan just shrugged and stared vacantly at the floor. "That is the role I've been given. To be the observant one." He sighed and folded his arms over his stomach. "It can be nice, but it only does so much good when I'm not listened to. But. I do what I can in the role I have been assigned." His eyes flicked to Remus. "That is all any of us can do. Accept our roles and...fulfill them as best we can. Whether or not what we have to share is accepted is another matter, one beyond our control. But _I_ think...so long as we are doing the best we can in the place we have been given...that is what's important." 

"Does that actually help?" Remus asked quietly. 

Logan worked his jaw, rubbing his chest where a heart would typically reside were he more than imaginary. He shook his head. "It doesn't stop it from hurting, but it is still important to acknowledge what I am doing. If I acknowledge that...I am doing my job to the best of my abilities, that I am doing my part... _that_ helps. Knowing that, whatever else the others may think of me, that _I_ am proud of what I am doing, that helps me to continue. But no, it doesn't keep it from hurting when I am pushed away or ignored." 

Remus stood and lightly wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders and for a brief moment the Logical Side froze. Then he allowed himself to melt into the embrace, burying his face into Remus's shoulder and holding onto him tightly. 

The Duke blinked in surprise at the ferocity with which Logan returned his embrace and let his head against Logan's and tentatively thumbed the back of his head. 

Logan let out a shuddering breath and gripped the material at Remus's shoulder. 

"It's okay," Remus assured quietly. "It's okay. I won't- I won't let go." 

"I'm sorry," Logan murmured, fighting a little to keep his composure. "I was supposed to be helping you." 

"I mean, you're still hugging me. That's nice." 

"Well, at least I'm useful to someone," Logan laughed bitterly. 

Remus held him tighter and combed his hand through Logan's hair. "You're always useful, Logan. Thomas doesn't always ask for your help directly, but he still needs you to get him through the day. And even if Roman doesn't wanna admit it, even our creations have to have some kinda Logic to them. Your job title might be Logical Thinking, but you're a lot more than that. It's just that...a lot of the rest is under the surface. So it's not always recognized for what it is." 

Logan began to relax as Remus spoke, but remained slumped against the Duke's chest. "Does that help?" he returned the earlier question. 

"It doesn't stop it from hurting," Remus answered with a wry smile. "But...telling myself I'm _more_ than what people thinking of me... being _proud_ of who I really am and not just what I'm _perceived_ to be...that helps. Thanks for coming to check on me, Logan." 

The Logical Side chuckled gave Remus another squeeze. "Thank you for...whatever this was." 

"They'll see us eventually," Remus replied softly. 

"Do you actually believe that?" Logan asked as he raised his head. 

Remus drew back a step and shrugged. "I _hope_ for it," he answered simply. "There's nothing else I can do except...do what I'm supposed to do. And hope one day he sees _me_ and not just the part of me I've been assigned." 

Logan nodded thoughtfully then rubbed his face with a dull groan. "I am exhausted." 

"Yeah, being repressed takes a lot outta ya," Remus snickered. He tousled Logan's hair and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Take a nap, Te- Logan. It'll help." 

"You can call me nicknames, Remus. It is nice to hear my name used, but I don't mind the nicknames. I...also wouldn't mind if you laid down with me. I know you must be tired too." 

"Fine, but you have to call me nicknames too." 

Logan laughed a little and swung his legs into the bed. "Fair enough, Dukey. Now are you going to take a nap or not?" 

Remus grinned at the use of the nickname, but he shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really tired. But I'll sit with you. If that's okay." 

Logan nodded as he adjusted the blanket. "I would appreciate the company. If you wouldn't mind." 

Remus snatched a notebook and pen from the desk and sat on the bed next to Logan. There was a companionable silence that fell around the room as Logan drifted off to the light scratching of Remus's pen on paper. Perhaps the others might not see them fully yet, but they saw each other and that seemed like a good start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beatiful art piece by @/catadoodles on tumblr. https://catadoodles.tumblr.com/post/641677951305400320/and-its-been-so-long-since-i-had-a-friend  
> This fic was originally posted on my own tumblr by the name See Me.


End file.
